comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Family (Earth-2223)
The Parker Family is a rather obscure american family, but yet holds key roles in the foundation of many heroes. In 1943, Michael and Jessica Parker served as soldiers alongside Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. In 1976, their son Steven Parker and his wife Julia served as the doctors that helped Stephen Strange be born. In 2005, their son Richard Parker and his wife Mary attempts to find a way to cure disease, but Hydra agents lead by Dmitri Kravinoff kills them before they could complete V.E.N.O.M.. Their son Peter was sent to live with his uncle Ben and aunt May. In 2015, the newest generation, Peter Parker, is bitten by a genetically altered spider and becomes the hero Spider-Man. History Members Michael Parker Michael Parker grew up in the great depression as a scrawny youth. He tried to join the fight against the Nazi's, but he was rejected in the fight. Ironically, he was at the same recruitment center as Steve Rogers when he was recruited by Abraham Erskine for project rebirth. Afterwards, Michael became Erskine's lab assistant in creating Captain America. After Erskine's murder, Michael worked alongside Howard Stark in creating Captain America's gear, especially his shield. His best creation is the grapple gun, which earns him the nickname "Spider." He died of natural causes before his grandson's wedding. Jessica Drew Jessica Drew is the daughter of roaring 20's socialites who eventually joined the french resistance against the Nazis. During this time, she met Captain America and his ally Spider, who she eventually fell in love with. After the war, the two married and had a son named Steven. She's best friends with Peggy Carter. She eventually died of old age around the same time as Peggy. Steven Parker Steven Parker is the son of Michael and Jessica named after Captain America, and was actually trying to become a SHIELD agent to follow in his parents footsteps. However, he suffered a leg injury that left him with a limp, ending any chance at field work. So he turned to improving his mind, quickly becoming a successful medical doctor. In 1976, he served as obstetrician during the birth of Stephen Strange, who was named after him in his honor, although his name was accidentally misspelled as Stephen instead of Steven. When his grandson Peter was two, he died of cancer. Julia Carpenter Julia Carpenter is a nurse who becomes the wife of Steven Parker. She's the one who told Stephen Strange's mother Steven's name, but she thought it was "Stephen" and not "Steven." She's the mother of Richard and Ben Parker. She and Aunt May are Peter's last living relatives. However, Alzheimer's has caused her to not remember everything. Richard Parker Richard Parker works as a successful scientist who had actually served in the US Air Force as a pilot. After retiring, his work in SHIELD allowed him to work on a cure for cancer, called V.E.N.O.M. However, Hydra attempts to bribe him to give to him the suit to use for warfare. Disgusted, he declines, and he and his wife are killed in a plane crash. His son Peter would go on to become Spider-Man. Mary Fitzpatrick Mary Fitzpatrick is the daughter of William Fitzpatrick, an army special forces lieutenant. She decided to become a US Air Force pilot, becoming Richar Parker's copilot. The two eventually married while overseas. When they returned home, Richard became a scientist looking for a cure for cancer while Mary became a SHIELD piloting instructor. She was killed alongside her husband in a plane crash. Her son Peter would go on to become Spider-Man. Ben Parker Ben Parker had found an affinity for architecture and became a successful home designer. When he and his wife May had to become the guardians of his nephew Peter Parker, he raised him like a son. When Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider, he started having a falling out with his uncle. Peter never got the chance to apologize for his behavior because Ben was murdered by a thief not long after. May Reilly May Reilly (2223).jpg|May Reilly Trivia Category:Earth-2223 Category:Families of Earth-2223 Category:Families Category:Created by Spencerdude95